Shadow Dancing
by the diggler
Summary: The hentai likes to lurk around in the dark, but the tensai is about to shed some light on the matter. yaoi senhana - LEMON lovers check my LJ


Warnings: This ficlet is YAOI has boyxboy homosexual content R-15 for some citrus.

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and related characters are the property of Inoue Takehiko et al. And it didn't know the title was a BeeGees song until after i wrote it, i swear... -sweatdrops-

**  
Shadow Dancing**

It was almost like some kind of elaborate dance... the way they skirted around the circles of light from the streetlamps, making their path in the shadows so they could do little things like hold hands or steal quick kisses from each other unseen. Sometimes he was lucky and there would be a secluded alley he could pull the blushing redhead into, and safely hidden in the darkness plunder the boy's lips without reserve. Tonight was one of those lucky nights.

Said redhead oof-ed as he was pushed to the wall, barely having a chance to regain his footing before Sendoh was ravaging the surprised boy's mouth like the starving hentai he was. He pressed his body full against the younger boy's, smirking inwardly as the redhead gasped against his lips, clutching at his back. Moaning appreciatively as he tasted the skin low on the younger boy's neck, his hands reached down to grab the boy's rear and pull the redhead against his growing arousal. The younger boy let out a throaty gasp at the contact, his hips involuntarily jerking forward and thrusting the proof of his own arousal back. Sendoh groaned again as their hips began rocking together in a maddening rhythm, the desire in their movements screaming to be fulfilled.

"Dammit Hana, I want you so baaad." Sendoh groaned into the redhead's neck.

"Akira..." Hanamichi moaned.

"When are you going to let me sleep with you Hana-chan? I've _got_ to have you." Sendoh growled, nipping at the boy's ear. The redhead shuddered violently and an aching groan escaped the depths of his throat.

"No!" Hanamichi suddenly gasped, pushing Sendoh away.

Sendoh blinked in confusion, his lust-hazed mind taking a moment to register that their steamy little makeout session had just abruptly ended. Panting and helpless, he watched dumbfounded as the redhead walked away, heading towards the safety of a streetlight.

Sendoh sighed in resignation. Game over for tonight. He took a moment to try and cool himself down, then slowly made his way over to his boyfriend, joining him under the no-touching-in-public safe zone of the light.

"Maa Hana-chan... I don't know what your problem is--"

"I know, I know, I've heard it all before..." the redhead cut him off, "...'Sex is good, sex is fun, sex is healthy for the body and spirit' blah blah blah."

Sendoh pouted at being teased.

"But it's true!" he protested.

The redhead let out a snort of exasperation and started walking.

"But wait! Hana!" Sendoh chased after the other boy. The redhead sighed and turned around. Sendoh couldn't see the other boy's face clearly as they were standing in the middle of another dark patch on the sidewalk, but as he stepped in close to the redhead, he could feel the other boy's breath quicken against his neck.

"I know you want it as much as I do, I can feel it." Sendoh whispered into the redhead's ear.

Hanamichi abruptly stepped back.

"No. I don't." he gritted out, then turned away.

Sendoh stood shell-shocked, a dull dread creeping into his chest as the redhead walked away, but he shook it off desperately, chasing after the other boy again.

"You're lying Hana!" Sendoh gasped out, his voice suddenly sounding like a frantic sob to his ears.

"Dammit Akira!" Hanamichi yelled, abruptly whirling around and grabbing Sendoh by the collar.

Sendoh blanched, taken aback by the sudden the intensity in the redhead's eyes.

"I don't want to have sex with you." the redhead hissed. "I want to _make love_ with you."

And then he had the redhead tight in his arms, and they were kissing each other for all they were worth, no-holds-barred, right there under the streetlamp.

_  
owari_

_April 19 '04_

_  
-- LEMON lovers check my ffn profile for links_


End file.
